Bored Change Everything
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Kagome sedang hamil keturunan wilayah dari barat dan merasa sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya di Western Palace karna Sesshomaru mengurung nya dikamar.


**Bored Change Everything**

Hello.. I'm back mengisi kekosongan waktu nih dan kebetulan judulnya cocok dengan yang sedang saya rasakan saat ini.

Here I go..

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is still Mine ekkeke~

* * *

"Sesshomaru, mau kemana kau?" Gerutu Kagome kesal sambil memegang perut nya

"Aku harus pergi menyelesaikan sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan, love." Sesshomaru mencium kening Kagome dan hati-hati memberikan pelukan kecil agar tidak menyentuh perut Kagome

Setelah menikah Kagome memang tinggal di Western Palace dengan Sesshomaru dan sudah 1 tahun semenjak pernikahan sakral yang mereka lakukan dihadapan teman-teman nya Kagome merasa sangat senang karena saat ini ia sedang mengandung keturunan dari wilayah barat itu.

"Tapi aku bosan, aku ingin jalan-jalan." Kagome balas dengan wajah sedikit memohon.

"Hn. Tidak untuk hari ini, my love." Sesshomaru mengabaikan wajah memelas Kagome dengan mengelus perut nya.

Semenjak Sesshomaru mengetahui bahwa Kagome hamil dan sedang membawa calon keturunannya, ia menjadi terlalu berlebihan menjaga Kagome. Sesshomaru mengurung Kagome didalam kamar dan tidak boleh keluar dari Western Palace agar calon anak yang berada di dalam perutnya itu tetap aman. Sesekali Inuyasha, Sango dan Miroku datang menjenguk Kagome dan menghibur nya agar tidak kesepian.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam Sesshomaru. Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau suruh duduk diam disini. Aku merasa bosan dan biarkan aku merasakan udara segar diluar sana." Kagome setengah berteriak sebelum merasakan hidung dan mata nya terasa perih.

"Hn. Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti, my love." Sesshomaru melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang mengepal disisi kanan tubuhnya.

Ingin sekali Kagome berteriak dan memukul Sesshomaru karena sudah berani mengurung nya di istana yang megah ini. Tinggal di Western Palace memang indah dan Kagome selalu senang berada disana karena memiliki taman yang indah, air terjun di pinggir kolam, pemandian air panas serta memiliki pelayan yang setiap saat bisa melayani nya dengan baik. Namun saat ini yang Kagome butuhkan hanyalah mengunjungi teman-teman nya, menghirup udara segar di luar sana, duduk di bawah pohon dekat dengan kediaman Kaede dan mengumpulkan tanaman obat seperti dahulu kala.

Kagome merasa tidak adil diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang tidak boleh keluar dari kamar karena Sesshomaru merasa ia harus banyak istirahat, makan yang banyak dan tidak boleh mengangkat beban terlalu berat. Bosan menghampiri Kagome yang sedang hamil untuk pertama kalinya tampak begitu gelisah dan hanya duduk dipinggir kolam untuk meredakan hatinya yang sedang bosan.

Detik demi detik Kagome duduk di atas tempat tidur menunggu Sesshomaru datang dan sekarang matahari sudah berada diufuk senja tidak juga ada tanda-tanda sang Daiyokai itu kembali. Pelayan datang untuk membawakan makan malam yang hampir terlewatkan oleh Kagome. Seharian ini Kagome hanya makan cherry dan sedang tidak mood untuk makan yang terlalu berat.

"Ini makan malam nya, my lady." Pelayan membawa makan malam untuk Kagome dan menaruhnya di meja bundar samping tempat tidur.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Kagome menghela nafas sambil melihat pelayannya keluar kamar. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah beberapa jenis buah dan daging yang di cincang halus dengan saus asam manis yang ditata rapih disamping nasi.

Satu jam berlalu setelah pelayan membawakan makan malam dan Kagome merasa mata nya terlalu berat, lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan moko-moko yang melingkar erat di perut yang sudah semakin membesar. Sesshomaru datang melihat Kagome tertidur melingkar seperti bola dengan posisi lutut kaki nya berhadapan dengan perut nya yang membesar. Sesshomaru menggeram setelah melihat makanan diatas meja yang dibawakan pelayan tidak di sentuh sama sekali oleh istrinya, ia duduk dan mencicipi buah itu yang masih terasa enak namun nasi dan daging cincang sudah dibuang ketempat sampah.

"Love." Sesshomaru berbisik di telinga Kagome. Ia menerima desahan dari Kagome sebagai jawabannya. "Kau harus makan." Sesshomaru menyelipkan tangan nya ke perut Kagome dan merasakan perutnya sedikit membesar dibandingkan beberapa minggu lalu tanda bahwa calon anaknya tumbuh dengan baik.

"Kau sudah pulang." Kagome membalikan badan untuk merasakan hangat nya dada Sesshomaru dan memeluknya dengan manja. Sesshomaru mengangguk pelan, sedikit tersenyum ia menyebarkan _youki_ yang dimilikinya kearah Kagome dan menerima sengatan balik dari _reiki_ milik Kagome.

Sesshomaru menurunkan wajahnya untuk menangkap bibir merah Kagome dan mulai untuk ciuman hangat yang penuh dengan gairah. _Youki_ Sesshomaru masih terus menyebar keseluruh tubuh Kagome lalu masuk kedalam rahim nya. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan _youki_ miliknya masih terus berputar-putar di dalam rahim Kagome sebelum Sesshomaru melepaskan ciuman itu dan menarik lagi _youki_ yang ia miliki. Sesshomaru menatap mata Kagome dengan perasaan bahagia karna sang calon pewaris dari wilayah barat akan segera lahir ke dunia. Perasaan senang yang hinggap di kedua pasangan ini membawa mereka semakin lama semakin terlelap dalam keindahan malam dan tertidur dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Pagi menjelang, Sesshomaru merasakan hangat nya sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka dan perlahan membuka mata melihat Kagome disampingnya sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." Kagome tersenyum melihat ke arah Sesshomaru yang baru membuka mata dan masih merangkul erat pinganggnya yang sedikit melebar.

"Selamat pagi, my love." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan suara rendah dan mulai mencium kening Kagome lalu merendahkan wajah nya untuk menangkap bibir indah pasanganya, dengan memberikan ciuman singkat namun membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi luar biasa sesaat sebelum mereka saling menarik diri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Kagome menyodorkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sesshomaru melihat warna kebiruan di mata milik Kagome.

"Hari ini aku akan membawa mu pergi ke suatu tempat khusus yang istimewa, dimana hanya ada kita berdua disana dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan memberikan ciuman dibibir Kagome.

"Berapa lama?" Kagome menjawab dengan heran. Tidak pernah sebelumnya setelah menikah Sesshomaru mengajak ia pergi keluar dari _Western Palace_ , apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia hamil semakin sulit saja mendapatkan ijin keluar dari istana ini.

"Kita akan memiliki waktu dua minggu untuk bersama tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Sesshomaru ini akan menunjukkan kepadamu tempat di _Western Land_ yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya." Sesshomaru tersenyum sambil melihat gunung dari dalam jendela kamarnya.

"Aku pikir aku akan menyukainya." Kagome membalas dengan senyuman dan menatap Sesshomaru dengan tatapan panuh cinta. Setelah beberapa saat mereka bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk menyambut hari baru dengan melakukan ritual mandi terlebih dahulu.

Perjalanan kali ini Kagome merasa sangat senang karena ia dibalut dengan moko-moko milik Sesshomaru dan terbang sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya menandakan bahwa sang Daiyokai ingin selalu berada dekat dengan dirinya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Kagome mendekap erat Sesshomaru ditambah dengan bulu halus yang masih merangkul disekitar bahu dan berakhir di dadanya membuat Kagome tetap nyaman dan hangat selama perjalanan di udara. Sesshomaru menggendong Kagome dengan gaya pengantin dan bisa merasakan debaran jantung suaminya yang membuat Kagome menyadari bahwa ini adalah nyata dan bukan sekedar mimpi bahwa Sesshomaru telah menggendong dirinya. Angin semilir yang berhembus menghantam tubuhnya sehingga Kagome menutup mata selama perjalanan dan baru membuka mata saat ia merasa tidak ada tiupan angin yang memukul tubuhnya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Kagome sesaat setelah membuka mata birunya sedang berdiri didepan Kastil tradisional bergaya Jepang dengan menara tunggal yang memiliki enam tingkatan menara disampingnya. Tidak ada penjaga atau orang lain yang berada di kastil ini seolah-olah terkesan menyeramkan dari luar. Kagome melirik kearah Sesshomaru dengan cemas dan melingkarkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan suaminya.

"Ini adalah kastil pribadi Sesshomaru ini." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan menempatkan jari jemarinya diatas tangan Kagome.

"Kastil ini tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki keturunan sedarah dengan Sesshomaru ini, kamu bisa melihat kastil ini karena kamu adalah istriku." Sesshomaru menatap erat Kagome dan mencium keningnya.

Kagome mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan Sesshomaru memberikan isyarat untuk masuk kedalam kastil. Saat Kagome menaiki anak tangga ia merasakan aura magis yang berbeda menghampiri tubuhnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya Kagome menyadari bahwa kastil ini telah menerimanya dengan baik, dengan sedikit tersenyum Kagome berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyusul Sesshomaru. Takjub dengan apa yang Sesshomaru lakukan saat menjentikkan jari tangannya keatas dan menyebarkan _youki_ miliknyamelintasi sebuah pintu besi besar dengan ukiran kayu disampingnya, sesaat pintu itu terbuka tanda bahwa sang Daiyokai telah datang.

"Sesshomaru ini telah menunggumu selama hampir tiga ratus tahun untuk menyadari ada yang hilang dalam diriku. Sesshomaru ini percaya bahwa hanya kau yang patas mengisi kekosongan di hati ini." Sesshomaru berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang akhirnya suamiku tercinta menyadari untuk siapa cintanya berlabuh." Kagome tersenyum malu dan merasakan pipinya merah seperti buah cherry.

Kagome merasakan debaran jantung Sesshomaru saat ia memeluknya. Sesshomaru mencium leher Kagome lalu meraba tanda di lehernya dengan menjilatinya dan mengecupnya membuat Kagome merinding di sekujur tubuh dengan perasaan kesenangan. Lututnya seakan lemas saat Sesshomaru mencengkram bahunya untuk menarik diri kedalam pelukannya. Sesshomaru membaringkan Kagome dilantai dan berhati-hati agar tubuhnya aman dari lantai kayu berwarna merah maroon.

"Milikku." Sesshomaru melihat kearah pancaran biru milik Kagome dan memeluknya erat.

"Milikmu." Kagome bersenandung sambil menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali sambil mengangkat jari jemarinya untuk meraba tanda berwarna magenta di kedua pipi Sesshomaru. Beberapa jam berikutnya mereka mengambil nafas sambil terengah-engah dan mengeram tanda mereka saling memberikan cinta satu sama lain.

~THE END~

* * *

Yooshh akhirnya selesai juga nih story yang bikin kepala cenat cenut.

bangga akhirnya bisa menggunakan kata-kata sakral dari Sesshy to Kags "MINE" and "YOURS"

Don't forget to review yah.

Arigatou minna ^.^


End file.
